<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Taker by Yallsehood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467920">Love Taker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood'>Yallsehood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yallsehood’s Band Au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Band, Bassist Patton, Cheating, Dirty Jokes, Drummer Remy, Fluff, Guitarist Remus, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Minor Angst, Music, Patton is ignored, Remus plots to steal Janus, Remus’ band, Remy and Remus are exes, RemyXRemus, Roceit (mentioned), Roceit - Freeform, Roman is a songwriter, band au, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, friends hanging out, nsfw jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a band practice, Remus’ mind can’t help but drift off to the bassist in another band. Despite his ex, Remy, drumming right behind him? Remus has fallen completely for Janus. The only problem is... how will Remus steak Janus away from Roman?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yallsehood’s Band Au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Taker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus never had an interest in keeping track of things. Between him and Roman he was clearly the lazy twin. That didn’t mean he didn’t get stuff done though. Granted, sometimes he needed assistance. When it was time for band practice? There was an alarm that went off on his phone. He’d quickly drive over to the venue they practiced in a rush. That was part of the reason why Remus never brought his guitar back to the apartment he shared with ex-boyfriend, Remy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true that it got awkward from time to time when Remy or Remus had a guy over, but it’d been a year. They got over it. They both knew they wanted different things, but neither of them wanted to move out of the apartment. It was easier to split the rent. Sure, it was strange to live with an ex, but it somehow worked for them. Besides, they were friends now. Their romance was a thing of the past. The only thing they had to focus on now was their music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he entered the practice space, he could hear Patton and Remy arguing. This was something that happened every so often. “I told you, hun, you need to paint that bass black. The pastel blue is for babies. You’re not a baby. I’m not a baby. We are grown ass men!” Remy said. He was always concerned with the aesthetic of the band. It was clear that someone didn’t quite fit in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus sighed as he heard the insults Remy threw at the bassist. He was checking out his black and green nails that were accented with a tentacle design on them. Letting out the most dramatic of groans, the leader of the band fully entered the practice space. “You? A grown man, Remy? Last time I checked you blocked people who looked at you wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy raised a brow as he looked over the guitarist. “Like you have the room to talk.” He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. The drummer crossed his arms over his chest. This had caused his clear drumstick to graze over the snare drum. “If I remember our time together correctly, you’re only about… half of a man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petty, petty, petty…” Remus shook his head. He clicked his tongue to tsk at the comment Remy had made towards him. “I’m pretty sure I’m the most man you’ve ever gotten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton looked between the two of them confused. “Are you guys talking about dicks?” He questioned as he was still tuning up the pastel bass in his hands. He was very confused by all of this. The puffball of a man was oblivious to the tension that was between the other two band members. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irritated with Patton’s ignorance to the topic, Remus and Remy both let out dramatic sighs. How did Patton even get into this band? Honestly, they both wanted to find a new bass player. Patton was a great player, but Remus knew he didn’t fit in. That’s why he had hatched himself a scheme to get a new bass player. After all, he’d stolen Roman’s boyfriend before! He was sure he could steal Janus away for bass playing… and more. That second part was just for himself though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the awkwardness practically punch him in the gut, Remy gently tapped his drumsticks together. “So… are we doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Band practice, Remus.” Remy sighed, sitting down in his chair. He knew Remus’ mind was almost always in the gutter, br this was getting to be a bit too much to handle. Still, Remy loved Remus, and maybe part of that love was still more than platonic. “Practice for our gig in two weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sighed as he plugged his bass into the amp. He looked over at the other two. “Don’t we have one in three days?” He questioned. The curly haired bass player always got nervous the moment he stepped on stage. The more practice the better! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do, but we’re well practiced.” Remus shrugged as he strapped on his beautifully polished guitar. The entire thing was black and green. Instead of flames, the guitar was accented with tentacles. This style was not dissimilar to the chipped nail polish that was on his fingers. “We’re fine, little Patt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a little twinge in his heart, Patton just gave a nod. It wasn’t like Remus was the tallest man in the world! He was just a bit taller than the pipsqueak playing bass. “Fine… we can start working on a new gig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Patton, sweetie… it’s not up to you.” Remy hummed. He gently tapped his foot on the pedal to bit the bass drum. “More Avenged Sevenfold, Remus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shook his head as he twirled the microphone stand in his hand. He had to think for a moment. He just continued to hear Remy and Patton make small suggestions. For once, the two didn’t sound like they were fighting. Maybe things could work out… no. He wanted to get Janus into the band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Remus had snuck into a few of Roman’s gigs. He had seen how talented Janus was, but he always wondered why the man never sang. There was something so mysterious about him, and Remus just wanted to crack that mystery bag open. There was something there, and it was driving Remus absolutely crazy! He just had to get Janus into his grasp, and then get rid of Patton. The mischievous man was sure that he could handle his own scheme. After all, he had spoken to Janus after his last gig… He just loved the way his voice sounded. Janus’ words seemed to run together so smoothly, and Remus couldn’t get enough of it. He was sure he could pay attention to the man with the scar on his left cheek for hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, Remy was snapping his fingers in front of his face. Remus shook himself out of his trance. “Sorry, What?” He asked. He had completely lost track of whatever Patton and Remy were talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Off in La-La land again, Remus?” Remy teased. “Gosh, I know I’m hot but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t thinking about you.” Remus nearly snarled at his ex-boyfriend. To Remus, Janus was much hotter than Remy could ever be. He wanted that man to take him out on a date. Remus wanted Janus to be his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the drummer was more intrigued than he was before. He was more than willing to quit practicing if it met he could get some hot gossip out of Remus. “Who then? Who has caught the attention of the bodacious leader of our band?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to give in to the sassy drummer’s ways, Remus simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. “On your feet, Rems. We have practice. I can tell you later.” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure, Ree?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus gave a nod. He gave his guitar a hardy strum to make sure the electric instrument was in tune and ready to go. “Could we try to do a love song? Up tempo and more punk-like though.” Remus Offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton let out a soft giggle as he bounced on his heels. “Awww, you really are lovesick, huh?” He seemed excited for Remus. Patton was an original member of the band, and he could still remember when Remus and Remy were dating. It was always so cute to him! Maybe a little less than cute when he walked in on them making out on top of an amp though. That was less than ideal. All of that aside, Patton was happy for Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could give Patton an answer, Remus adjusted the microphone to his height. “I promise I’ll give you answers after practice, boys.” He said with a smirk. He was feeling good. He did feel a bit bad that Patton was curious because this would ultimately lead to Patton getting kicked out of the band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy had gotten back behind his drum set by now. He was lazily twirling one of his drumsticks in his hands. “So what’re we thinking, Remus? Paramore?” He questioned. He knew Paramore had a few love songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft laugh fell from Remus’ lips as he shook his head. “I was thinking something closer to the Bad Romance cover that Halestorm did. Ya know that one? The Lady Gaga song?” He looked over his shoulder at Remy. Once he had a nod, he looked over at Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bassist quickly nodded his head, and it made his curls bounce. “I’ve heard the Halestorm cover once or twice. I do know Lady Gaga though!” He happily chirped. He was glad they were doing something more his speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sly smirk on his face, Remus gracefully placed his hands on the neck of his guitar. “Hit it, Remy.” He said, signaling the drummer of the band to actually start playing the song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, they had never played this song before, so it sounded pretty shitty. It was something that could work on though! Remus was hoping they could because he was into the idea of punk love songs. Besides, they were better than all the ones Roman’s band played. In Remus’ opinion, Roman’s songs were absolute garbage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all was said and done, Remus was a bit sweaty. He was quite proud of what they accomplished that day. Granted, when Remus was ready to leave? They had only been practicing for about twenty minutes when Remus got bored. “Welp, That was fun, boys.” He muttered as he got a text on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Remy hated getting sweaty, but he got really pissy when Remus cut band practice short. Letting out a long, dragged out sigh. “What, you got a hot date or something?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. With Janus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton raised a brow, and was suddenly extremely curious. “Isn’t that your brother’s boyfriend though?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus let out a soft, but wicked laugh. “Not for much longer.” He hummed. Remus left the practice space and got in his car. He was going out to get coffee with Janus. It was exciting to think he was about to get away with stealing one of Roman’s boyfriends for the second time in his life. He kept the mischievous smirk on his face as he drove to the coffee. Soon? Janus would be his. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is just another oneshot from my band Au. I promise there is more angst coming up in other oneshots! This is just to lay some plot down. I’m you’re enjoying it! Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>